Something That I Want
by letyourspiritshine
Summary: 100 Oneshots/Drabbles set after Tangled. Mainly focused on Flynn/Eugene and Rapunzel. Rating may change.
1. Competition

Hello folks :)

I am in love with this film. I found it on the internet and watched it nine times . . . it came out here in England on Friday so I went to see it today, which makes my viewing total ten (: This is the first Disney Princess film I've ever really loved and identified with (I do not have 70 feet of hair, I'm not locked in a tower by an evil woman, nor am I a thief, but you get what I mean :P)

So to commemorate my amazing love for this film I've decided to jump on the bandwagon and do my own series of 100 Drabbes/Oneshots from prompts. The prompts were ones from a Harry Potter challenge I remember starting but never finishing or posting. I'm not sure _where_ I got the prompts from, but if you do happen to know, tell me!

I hope you enjoy this story, because I'm certainly going to enjoy writing one hundred oneshots/drabbles! (They'll mainly be oneshots. I don't really like writing drabbles).

_"Mother knows best, take it from your Mummy . . ."

* * *

_

Prompt - **Competition.**

'Introducing Crown Princess Rapunzel of Corona, and her – her, erm, escort, Flynn Rider!'

The latter, a former thief, looked out of his depth in the mass of finely dressed, gem covered nobility. His companion, a brunette with delightfully endearing features, didn't seem much more comfortable herself, but she, at least, appeared to be much more eager than the ex-thief.

Normally, said ex-thief, Eugene Fitzherbert, would have put more effort into trying to seem interested. However, it was hard when he could see the true meaning behind the throwing of this ball – the King and Queen wanted to find their daughter a suitor. A _royal_ suitor, or at least a noble. They had been tolerant of Eugene for the two months they had been there, even kind enough to pardon him for countless crimes, but he knew that their motives had softened because of their newly returned daughter – they were hardly going to send away Rapunzel's rescuer, were they?

But they just didn't get it, he thought stubbornly. The King and Queen didn't see that he and Rapunzel were . . . well . . . _together_. His position in this kingdom was temperamental enough – he wasn't going to force them to see reason. So if they could just realise it on their own anytime soon . . .

'What's wrong with you tonight?' said Rapunzel as they – well, mainly her – danced. 'You've been acting strange ever since the ball started.' She wrinkled a nose in a way which he could hardly deny was adorable. 'Is it because they introduced you as Flynn Rider? Because I'm sure it was a mistake.'

Eugene didn't have the nerve to tell her that the pompous prat who had introduced them had been giving him snide looks all night. He had barely opened his mouth to tell her that he was fine, or maybe to tell her that the Princes standing by the wall opposite were playing with fire with the looks they were currently giving her, when some lanky, greasy excuse for a Prince tapped Rapunzel on the shoulder.

'Excuse me, Princess Rapunzel, but you simply _must_ allow me to introduce myself.' Eugene was quick to register that his voice was too high, too nasal. 'My name is Prince Phillip of Karlingont. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to indulge me in a dance?'

Eugene snorted, earning himself a highly judgmental and patronising look from Prince Phillip, who had completely disregarded him until that moment. Rapunzel was as polite as ever, though, and threw Eugene one of those looks that seemed to enhance some kind of persuasive power in her already captivating eyes.

'I'm sure that will be fine – right, Eugene?'

He didn't even try to hide his dislike for Phillip of _Karlingont _and the other Princes as he retired himself to a rather dark and gloomy corner of the room.

'"Would you be so kind as to indulge me in a dance?"' he mocked, leaning back against the wall, eyes not leaving Rapunzel and Phillip of Pansy-Town, or wherever he came from. 'Poetic – what the -?'

He jumped as Pascal seemed to appear from no-where and leap onto his chest, already making for his ear. Eugene grabbed him by the tail, eyeing him dangerously. 'You have got to stop doing this! Get off, get off!' The chameleon had found its way onto his shoulder now, plonking himself down with a triumphant hum. Several guests were watching Eugene most curiously – he understood why. They obviously thought he was insane, talking to what could only be described as a frog with an ear fetish.

His eyes soon met the sight of Rapunzel and Prince Phill-pott, dancing most stiffly across the room. Rapunzel was so happy to talk to anyone – he supposed it really did have to do with the years spent mainly alone with a chameleon – it was hard to tell whether she was actually enjoying her partner's company. Eugene highly doubted that anybody could, though. He saw the Prince's mouth move, eyebrows twitching precariously, and Rapunzel gave a nervous laugh.

The Flynn Rider smirk emerged easily.

But then . . . wait – who was that nearing them now? Eugene heard him introduce himself – Lord Kenneth of Dunkenderd. He snickered slightly as Prince Phillip left dejected, joining the growing group of potential suitors.

Now Flynn Rider would not have classified himself as a jealous man. Eugene Fitzherbert on the other hand was currently being possessed by a certain green eyed monster that wanted to claim him as its own . . . but no. This was Rapunzel's night. Hey, maybe she _wanted_ a suitor with a title? God knows she could easily have managed to . . . plots and ideas ran stampeded his brain and he had to divert his eyes as yet another man approached Rapunzel.

Pascal made a buzzing noise from his shoulder. Eugene jumped again – he had been concentrating so much on Rapunzel and her _suitors_ that he had forgotten all about him. At the smug look on the chameleon's face, he had to say something.

'I am not jealous!' he insisted, although his raging stomach told him otherwise. 'No. I'm not. I'm Flynn Rider. Flynn Rider does not _get _jealous. I mean, look . . . I have everything, I'm –' Pascal croaked in a way that Eugene found far too insightful. 'I'm so . . . worried. Oh, for God's sake. Look. _Another _one. I'm not jealous, no, I am worried about her wellbeing – physically and mentally. I mean, all this attention, it could – it could –'

He knew he wasn't making much sense, and obviously Pascal did too judging by the way he perched himself on his head. Eugene attempted to flick him off, but he just landed back on his shoulder. Groaning, he turned on the spot, hoping to find something to distract him but Pascal stuck out his tongue and licked his cheek, forcing him to look the other way, back at . . . oh, wonderful. Look – there was the newly-crowned King Harry, _also_ deciding that he was next to dance with Rapunzel. Eugene watched as another fancy-pants joined the group of the rejected. Perhaps he should have joined them.

'I'm going outside.'

Pascal decided to take the leap of faith off of Eugene's shoulder as he made to leave the room, perching himself on a rather expensive looking punch bowl. The price came to mind as he walked past but he pushed it to the back of his mind. _I'm not Flynn Rider, I am Eugene . . . not Flynn Rider, ignore it, ignore it . . . _

He made it outside, the music vanishing the further he walked. He vented his feelings by aiming a kick at the leg of a bench, but all it resulted in was a stabbing pain in his big toe. But he carried on walking, glaring at the ground as if it had brought the many, _many _suitors to the ball tonight.

'Eugene?'

It was only by the combination of the light flooding out from the castle doors and the lights from the town that he could see her, but he would have known it was Rapunzel anyway. Her eyes were wide with puzzlement.

'What are you doing out here?'

'How did you know I was even out here?' said Eugene, keeping his voice low. The last thing he needed was some oily suitor finding them out here.

Rapunzel frowned, blatantly bewildered still.

'Pascal.' That was an explanation in itself – that must have been why he had abandoned Eugene. She took a step towards him and he could see that inquisitive look in her eyes, one which was, for lack of words, adorable. 'I don't understand. What's wrong?'

'What?' he said defensively, eyebrows raised. 'Nothing's wrong. I'm absolutely fine. I mean, I just love watching Prince Dandy and Lord Swish and the army of other guys watching you, dancing with you . . . I'm fine, like I said, just –'

'Eugene,' she cut in forcefully, that inquisitive look replaced with one of ferocity in a heartbeat. Eugene swallowed in apprehension. 'I just wanted to make friends! That's what this is, that's what my father set this ball up for, so I could make friends!'

'No, he –' Eugene stopped himself. He had no desire to ruin Rapunzel's image of her new parents, not so soon after losing the only one she had ever known.

'What?' said Rapunzel, making Eugene realise he had been silent for a good ten seconds.

'Nothing,' he sighed, glancing around quickly as though expecting the King himself to drop down from a tree. His eyes met the sight of a figure sauntering out through the castle doors, hands on his hips and calling, 'Oh, Princess Rapunzel? Princess? It is my favourite song, and it would be an honour if you would accompany me for a dance!'

Rapunzel threw Eugene a helpless look. He grabbed her hand and pulled her through a nearby bush – one which he had not anticipated to be covered in roses.

'Ow – Eugene –'

'Sorry,' he said quickly, his own arms being scratched as they ducked down out of sight. He could hear Prince Whatever coming closer and glanced down at not-so-Blondie besides him. He had expected her to be annoyed at him, or at least confused, and so was understandably confused when he saw her _laughing_.

'Princess Rapunzel?' called the voice again. Eugene looked down at Rapunzel. She was trying to stifle her laughter – from where it had come from he had absolutely no idea – with her hand but was failing. The Prince was getting closer and if Rapunzel didn't stop he would find them . . . and Eugene dreaded to think what the King would do to him if he found out he had been hiding in the bushes with his daughter . . .

She was silenced by Eugene's mouth descending on hers in a powerful yet sweet kiss.

The Prince passed them before heading back towards the castle. Rapunzel looked at Eugene, all traces of that ferocity from before gone.

'I know now!' she announced brightly as they straightened up and fought their way back through the roses. Eugene helped her brush the dirt from her sleeve. 'That was why I was laughing.'

'. . . why?' he said cautiously as Rapunzel straightened her dress.

'You,' she said, jabbing a finger to his chest in a teasing manner, 'were _jealous_ of _competition_.'

She smirked as Eugene went into a series of spluttered excuses. Arms folded, she nodded with a knowing look on her face.

'I – I wasn't – you – I was just –'

'Well you don't need to be,' she continued. 'Because even if these men _were_ suitors, I was just considering them to be friends, so there really isn't any competition.'

Eugene stopped mid-splutter and stared at her. She smiled as if she had achieved some sort of personal victory and, without any kind of warning, kissed him with that same ferocity she had displayed before. His eyes widened and he was stiff with surprise for a minute, then closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, raising one hand to cup the back of her head. She did this sometimes – displayed sudden intensity and just took _charge _like this.

They were interrupted by the startled cry of: 'Princess Rapunzel and . . . a commoner?'

Eugene pulled back just in time to catch a glimpse of a podgy Prince slinking back up the steps of the castle, looking over his shoulder at them with a disgraced gaze. Eugene looked back down at Rapunzel, who was blushing a pink that matched her dress.

'I _think_ he might be going to tell the world. But it's just a hunch.'

Rapunzel laughed and grasped his hand rather than his arm, which was what he had been expecting. Surprised by the sudden and rather intimate gesture, Eugene tightly intertwined his fingers with hers. It wasn't fair, really. She deserved a prince . . . not a lowly ex-ruffian who had nothing to his name other than Corona's old most-wanted.

'I don't mind,' she said brightly, obviously completely unaware of Eugene's thoughts. The realisation put that smitten grin on Eugene's face which if Flynn Rider had once sported he would have slapped himself.

'It's like I said, Eugene. There is _no_ competition.'

* * *

Thank you for reading this first chapter - I'll update soon!

Reviews feed me!


	2. Jail

Sorry it took so long - I've been busy! I had a French GCSE Oral test yesterday and I may have mentioned how I was in love with several cartoon characters to the examiner, including Flynn Rider. I was expecting her to be scared for life, but she laughed. So at least she understood some of what I said!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It took a while to write - I've been writing a few simultaneously. Thank you for reading this so far and for reviewing the first chapter.

_"Bring back what once was mine . . ."_

* * *

Prompt - **Jail.**

It was out of the _pure goodness _of his heart that Eugene Fitzherbert had taken to wandering the vast corridors and hallways of this hardly unfamiliar castle.

Flynn Rider, he noted a tad smugly, would never do this . . . Eugene, on the other hand, would. It seemed strange that he had been here only three days ago as a completely different person – a person who literally had nothing to live for. Now, in some incredibly sappy way he didn't really feel like putting into words, he did, and said reason was currently catching up on eighteen missed years. He had stayed in their presence, for a while, before he realised that he was just making himself awkward and his presence was completely pointless. He wasn't going to leave the castle for good – he was many things, but not crazy – and so pacing the corridors like a lovesick lunatic seemed like a perfectly good resolution.

Still. This felt a bit . . . strange. Sure, these hallways were familiar. But he had only had blurred glimpses of them whilst running for his life. Now he had time to actually look at them and take them in. And yet he felt kind of like he was being stalked. It was like being chased by Maximus through a forest, but worse . . . he wasn't being followed, was he? He glanced over his shoulder. There was a guards, leaning, bored, against a wall. And another, wiping his hat with his sleeve. He carried on walking, hands in his pockets in as casual a manner as he could manage.

But as he carried on walking, he was sure he heard somebody whispering his name. His alter-ego, that is, not his newly reinstated _real_ name. 'Flynn Rider!' He heard it again and stopped in his tracks, going to look behind him only to catch a glimpse of silver.

Wonderful.

He had been through this enough times to know how it worked. Guards jumped him, he struggled pointlessly . . . he had been through his fair share of arrests. There were three of them, one of them yelling, 'We caught Rider! We caught Flynn Rider!'

'What's he smirking at?' said one of them, pulling his head up by his hair. He couldn't help it – the situation was slightly amusing. Not that he was being smug or anything, but he was currently one of the most monarchy's most adored people – he had brought their lost daughter back to them. Word obviously hadn't reached _everybody_ in the castle . . . it had only been a couple of hours after all.

They started taking him down the familiar path to the dungeons. Wonderful. He was going to jail. Thinking about it, he was lucky they hadn't decided to take him directly to the gallows. Eugene didn't attempt any kind of escape, something which confused the guards thoroughly as he practically strolled towards a cell. He didn't even say anything. Now that it seemed his thieving days were behind him, he had to get his kicks where he could . . . humiliating the guards seemed like a good way to start.

'Why isn't he doing anything?'

'. . . hasn't said a word.'

'There he was, just strolling down the . . .'

He tuned their voices out and leant back against the wall with a classic Flynn Rider smirk on his face, hands behind his head. Would he have a tale for Blondie when he got out of here . . . wait. She was with her parents, catching up. And the way they had been going on whilst he was with them before – oh God. What if these guys didn't find out he was pardoned? Or . . . what if they just hung him? Oh God. Oh wonderful. Oh . . . he hated himself.

'Erm, excuse me?' he said, jumping up suddenly. He wasn't panicking. Because Flynn Rider didn't panic . . . Eugene Fitzherbert on the other hand . . .

The guards obviously didn't hear him. He sank back down onto the bench, except now he was completely aware of what they were talking about. Wonderful. Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful. There was a chance of him dying twice in one day, which was not something that would have ever happened to _Flynnigan_ Rider.

'Maybe he's lost his mind?'

'Maybe he's suicidal?'

'Maybe,' said Eugene loudly, staring up at the ceiling as if he could not care less that they were probably planning some violent death for him in their heads, 'Just maybe he can hear every word you're saying.'

They heard him that time. The three guards turned to look at him, a mixture of anger and confusion etched into their faces. One of them grabbed his sword and, for a moment, Eugene found himself doing the usual rapid check for escape routes. Thankfully he put it into the sheath around his waist and made for the door. 'I'm going to go and inform the King and Queen that we've captured Rider.'

That previous feeling of smugness was back. They couldn't do anything to him. Eugene found himself leering at the guards with a look full of arrogance. He was back in his Flynn Rider persona – there seemed to be a thin line between it and Eugene when Rapunzel wasn't around.

'Give him a message from me,' he called. 'Ask him how his daughter is!'

The remaining guards gasped in shock.

'You'll be hung for treason as well as robbery now!'

Eugene frowned, not mockingly but actually out of confusion.

'You can't just talk about the lost princess in such a way! You're definitely in for it this time, Rider!'

Smirking again, Eugene examined his reflection in the bars. That made sense. They didn't know about Rapunzel, and that she was back and that he had rescued her . . . oh, this would be entertaining.

'Why aren't you even resisting, Rider? Normally we're chasing you through the forest by now.'

'Ah,' said Eugene, straightening up. 'Give it a minute and you'll understand.'

Perhaps she was taking to being a princess even quicker than he had expected her to because the newly-found Princess Rapunzel rushed in, green eyes wide with fear. Eugene knew that soon they would do something, but right now they were glancing around, confused.

'Eugene? What's going on? What did you do?'

'Me?' gasped Eugene in mock horror. The guards were eyeing Rapunzel, this girl with no shoes who had just burst into their midst, with suspicion. '_I _didn't do anything! There I was, walking down –'

'Who are you?' demanded one of the guards, stepping in front of Eugene's cell as if this would stop the potential prison-break they were anticipating. 'Who let you down here? What are you doing in the castle-?'

Rapunzel didn't even seem to be listening to be listening to the guards. She was trying to get around the guard in front of the cell, looking utterly bewildered. But it didn't matter anyway, because at that moment there was a clattering of metal and a guard, rather red in the face, burst into the dungeons. He looked around, taking nothing in, and Eugene knew what he was going to say before he said it.

'The princess! The lost princess! You'll – you'll never guess . . . they've found her! She's back!' He doubled over, wheezing. The remaining guards looked around, as if expecting the 'lost' princess to drop down from the beams of the roof, little knowing that she was already in their midst.

'Excuse me,' said Eugene clearly. Everyone turned to him, shocked, including Rapunzel. Eugene grinned lazily, uncoiling his hands from the bars of his cell. He figured _someone _should let them know . . . 'But I'd bow if I were you.'

They looked from him to Rapunzel, who was shaking her head frantically from side to side.

'The – the lost – _your royal highness_? We, we –' The guards looked at her as if drinking in every detail, searching for some kind of recognition of their lost baby princess in Rapunzel's face . . . they seemed to find it and one elbowed the other, immediately dropping down in a bow so low his nose all but brushed the ground. '_Bow_!' he hissed.

'No, no, no!' insisted Rapunzel quickly, waving her hands in insistence. 'Please, don't bow! You don't have to bow, it's fine –'

They were still hissing bow to one another.

Rapunzel threw Eugene a look so helpless he felt a little bad for stealing her thunder and announcing her title. She didn't seem annoyed about that, though – she seemed more annoyed that he had told them to bow.

'Eugene –'

'I'm locked in a cell, in case you haven't noticed, and I can't _do_ anything!'

Rapunzel turned her head sharply back towards the still stooping guards. 'Could you -?' They were turning the key in the lock before she could even finish getting her words out. Eugene stepped back as they opened the cell doors. Rapunzel hurried to get to him, ignoring the guards pleas of, _'Please, your highness, you don't have to go in –'_ and she grabbed his hand, taking him by surprise and wiping the smirk off of his face. Rapunzel was smiling brightly, oblivious to everything else going on.

'Thank you,' she said, ignorant of the open fear in the guards' eyes. Eugene could tell they were running through the scenarios in their heads. They had locked up the lost princess's boyfr – no. _Friend_.

The guards took to apologising profusely as they left, Eugene making sure he smirked at each and every one of them. He had enough experience with two-faced-people in general to see the cold distrust behind the casing of regret. Rapunzel, on the other hand, did not. One by the door, however, did not seem to be so willing to even try and smile. In fact, Eugene hadn't even seen him bow to their new princess . . . He was vaguely familiar looking . . .

As they passed, the guard sneezed, and Eugene couldn't help himself.

'Hay fever?'

There was a moment where Rapunzel stopped, confused, and then the guard roared, all acts of respect gone: _'Rider!'_

Looking down at Rapunzel, Eugene smiled sheepishly.

'This is where Flynn Rider runs.'

* * *

Thank you for reading, review if you would like to :)


End file.
